¿Qué ves?
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: –Mina-chan... dime ¿Qué ves?– preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el horizonte/–Veo... al amor de mi vida./–Veo... al hombre que me hizo la mujer más feliz de la vida... 'ttebane–. [One-Shot].


¿Qué ves?

_Descargo de responsabilidad:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; si lo hicieran, Minato y Kushina aún estarían con vida y conocerían a sus adorables nietos :3

* * *

><p>En una tienda de comida rápida, se podía divisar una cabeza roja el cual iba por su onceavo tazón de Ramen. Comía a tal velocidad, que los demás se preguntaban si alguna vez hubo algo en aquél plato, apilándolos sobre el mostrador. Aunque, en la mente de la pelirroja, había otra cosa a demás de la sopa de fideos con cerdo.<p>

–¡Teuchi-jii! ¡Otro!– exclamó Kushina. El buen hombre sonrió a su clienta preferida, y se dispuso a preparar su pedido.

Fugaku, quien había ingresado al lugar; al mismo tiempo que notó a la pelirroja sentada allí, dio media vuelta y se marchó del establecimiento, pero Mikoto lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el interior nuevamente.

–¡Hola Kushina!– saludó su amiga pelinegra sentándose a su lado. El Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo y se ubicó junto a su novia en la barra.

–Ohayo Mikoto ¿Cómo has estado?– preguntó Kushina, al tiempo que colocaban un tazón de Ramen frente a ella.

–Yo he estado bien, ¿Y tú?– preguntó Mikoto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de la pelirroja. –Kushina ¿Me estás escuchando?– volteó para verla, sólo para encontrar a su amiga con la mirada perdida en ningún punto específico, su cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

–Oye tomate andante, Mikoto te está hablando– en un bufido molesto, Fugaku decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Las reflexiones de Kushina se destruyeron como en mil fragmentos cristalinos al oír la irritante voz de su _amigo _Uchiha.

–¿Eh? Etto... ¿Qué pasó?– la Uzumaki se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza confundida. Mikoto sólo rió y Fugaku rodó los ojos exasperado.

–¿En qué estabas pensando, Kushina?– preguntó su amiga, con un deje de burla en sus palabras.

La Uzumaki se sonrojó levemente, pero luego negó con la cabeza. –En nada importante 'ttebane– respondió bajando la mirada a su tazón de Ramen. Ella ya no tenía hambre, y le molestaba no poder comer su alimento favorito, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

–¿Estás segura?– la pelinegra sonrió divertida.

–¡Que sí 'ttebane!– exclamó.

Fugaku bufó nuevamente, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera de pie de repente, encarandolo. Nueve mechones de su cabello se alzaban peligrosamente. –¡¿Tienes algo que decir 'ttebane?!– gritó ella, haciendo que Teuchi riera. Esas escenas nunca faltaban, y sin duda le divertían mucho, aunque el Uchiha siempre salía maltrecho en estas circunstancias.

Fugaku giró lentamente la cabeza, como si aquello tomara demasiado esfuerzo y la miró aburrido, como siempre, pero una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Kushina tuvo que enfocar su visión al 100% para poder notarla. ¿Fugaku sonriendo? Eso no era bueno.

–Estabas pensando en Minato– no era una pregunta.

Kushina se sonrojó –¡Claro que no 'ttebane!– le respondió, aunque era verdad. Minato llegaba de una misión ese mismo día, junto con su equipo de mocosos malcriados como ella _cariñosamente _los había llamado.

–Extrañas a Minato-kun, ¿Verdad, Kushina?– Mikoto la miró con una sonrisa.

–¡Por supuesto que sí, él es mi mejor amigo 'ttebane!– ella exclamó, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía.

–Ajá... – el Uchiha se centró en su plato, realmente irritado con todo ese tema de pacotilla. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente admitirlo de una condenada vez? Ya podía sentir la fulminante mirada de la pelirroja en él. Con un suspiro molesto, se dispuso a comer su Ramen en silencio.

Un ruido sordo se oyó. Kushina había golpeado con fuerza su mano en la barra, dejando allí el dinero del Ramen que había comido, marchándose del lugar con grandes zancadas y sin decir una palabra.

Ambos Uchihas se miraron entre sí ante la extraña reacción de la pelirroja.

**~o ~ o~**

Kushina pateó una piedra del suelo. Sí que estaba molesta, enfadada, furiosa, ¿Quien se creían que eran ellos dos para pensar tal cosa? ¡Minato era su amigo y nada más que eso! Lo suyo era sólo amistad.

Murmurando una que otra blasfemia, llegó a un campo de entrenamiento. Observó a su alrededor y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Suspirando, miró al cielo por un momento... tan azul como sus ojos...

La boca de la pelirroja se abrió, al igual que sus morados ojos. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza e intentó enfocarse en otra cosa. Claro que no podía concentrarse en nada. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con ella?, tal vez... ¿Sentía otra cosa por su amigo rubio? ¿Algo más que una simple amistad?

Aunque fuese así... no había forma de que Minato le correspondiera. De eso estaba segura... pero también podría estar equivocada...

Resopló fastidiada y miró las nubes. Se veían tan blancas, suaves y esponjocitas... como una oveja lanuda y mullida. Parecía como si pudiese saltar sobre ellas y volar a través del mundo... claro que jamás lo intentaría, si no quería terminar luego en el hospital por más de una semana.

Pero sentía el deseo de tocarlas, de llegar a ellas, y casi inconscientemente, elevó ambos brazos al cielo; pero al momento de hacerlo sintió como si ella se alzara en el aire de repente, como si volara. Y casi pensó que lograría llegar a las esponjosas nubes y tocarlas, saber como se sentía, aunque supiera que tan solo se trataba de vapor de agua, le daba la apariencia del blanco y suave algodón. Se sintió como una niña por un momento.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con un par de profundidades oceánicas que conocía muy bien. ¿En qué momento había llegado?. Él la miraba con una sonrisa, sosteniéndola en el aire para que pudiera alcanzar las tan ansiadas nubes.

–Mi-Minato– ella se sonrojó, a la vez por la vergüenza de haberla encontrado haciendo algo tan infantil como alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Él sólo siguió sonriendo. Los sonrojos de la pelirroja la hacían ver tan adorable. –Cuando desarrolle un Jutsu que me permita volar por los cielos, prometo llevarte conmigo para que puedas tocar las nubes– él dijo con una de sus amplias y hermosas sonrisas de las suyas.

Su comentario hizo que la Uzumaki se ruborizara aún más. –Minato... ¡Baka, son solo nubes, es imposible 'ttebane!– exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo que Minato riera y la bajara delicadamente al suelo donde anteriormente se encontraba sentada, ubicándose a su lado.

–... Pero gracias... – murmuró Kushina. El Namikaze la miró por un momento antes de sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja habló:

–Mina-chan... dime ¿Qué ves?– preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–¿Qué veo...? Mmm...– la mirada azul de Minato cambió a la Uzumaki, observándola por un momento. Tomó suavemente entre sus manos, uno de sus mechones de pelo. –Veo... un hermoso cabello rojo... –murmuró y Kushina lo miró, su cara comenzando a arder.

–Veo unos bellos ojos morados...– colocó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente y acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella. El corazón de la Uzumaki se aceleró y parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría. ¿Realmente estaba oyendo bien?

Se detuvo a unos muy escasos centímetros, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran y sus narices tocaran, causándoles cosquillas. –Veo... a la mujer de quien había estado profundamente enamorado, desde que llegó por primera vez a la Academia... Veo a... Kushina Uzumaki, el amor de mi vida. – y con eso, sellaron sus labios en un suave y tierno beso. Kushina se sorprendió al principio, pero luego lo correspondió sin dudarlo.

Luego de unos momentos, se separaron por la falta de aire, con sus frentes juntas. La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos, notando que Minato aún los tenía cerrados. Sonrió.

–Veo... un cabello tan dorado como el sol... – el Namikaze abrió los ojos y la miró. –Ojos azules como el mismo cielo... – él sonrió– Y al hombre que me hizo la mujer más feliz de la vida... 'ttebane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Ay Kawaii! no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ellos dos jiji. Me había prometido que, si no hacía un One-Shot o algo sobre esta pareja (que es mí favorita *-*), debía correr cincuenta vueltas a la manzana. Entonces me senté frente a mi computadora y comencé a escribir algo, sin saber realmente lo que estaba escribiendo en realidad, hasta que se me ocurrió algo; borré todo lo que ya se encontraba escrito y comencé a hacer este One-Shot, con la intención de hacer algo muy romántico y empalagoso (como a mí me gustan XD) y salió esto.**

**Aunque no estoy segura de como me quedó, ya que es mi primer fic de romance (bueno, en realidad tengo uno escrito, pero no ocurrió nada de esto aún), y bueno... ¿Como estuvo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿O no lo ha hecho?**

**Tomatazos son también bienvenidos XD**

**Y gracias a esta pareja he descubierto Fanfiction :), buscando algo sobre ellos en internet, me encontré con una comunidad, el cual la curiosidad ganó y eché un vistazo jeje. Fueron los primeros fics que leí. Tengo que agradecerles, aunque no pertenezca a allí (aunque sí, algún día me gustaría pertenecer a alguna de esas cosa).**

**¡Muchas gracias: Irresistiblemente Naranja! :D**

**Sayonara! Y que estén bien... **

**Miss Haruno...**


End file.
